


Nobody Will Walk In (I Will Put It In)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omega Atobe Keigo, Omega Topping, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Sanada wants to try something new, but he's not sure he should even ask for it. Luckily, Keigo is not only stubborn enough to get the words out of him, but more than happy to help his boyfriend explore his preferences.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nobody Will Walk In (I Will Put It In)

Not that Keigo minded visiting Sanada’s house, but the Atobe mansion had the definite upside of not having to worry about anyone walking in on them.

Keigo was taking full advantage of this fact right now, their cuddles turning heavier as Keigo placed small kisses along Sanada’s jawline. This was about the point where one of them would have had to get up to lock the door had they been at Sanada’s place. As Sanada started to get up, though, Keigo hooked a leg over his lap, pinning him down.

“Keigo,” Sanada murmured, his voice breathless and heavy. “We should —”

“Oh, please. Who do you think is going to come in?” Keigo gave him a questioning gaze, waiting for an answer. As one did not appear, he huffed in satisfaction. “Thought so.”

“I suppose I’m being… overly cautious.”

“Not really, since we would actually have to worry about it over at your place. Here, though? We can get as hot and bothered as we want and nobody’s going to see us.”

“You’re just shameless.” Sanada was clearly not complaining, though, his hands running along Keigo’s thighs to settle on his hips.

“I like to think I just know what I want.” Keigo nipped at Sanada’s lower lip. “And right now? I want you.” To make his point, he shifted closer, their chests pressed together.

“I should probably feel special.”

“Of course you should. You’re the only person I’ve ever invited into my bed. Well, not counting sleepovers with Kabaji when we were children, anyway, but that was obviously different.”

“Hn.” Sanada’s cheeks were slightly flushed. “I would hope you do not act like this with your friend.”

“Nobody but you.” Keigo smirked, running his hands down Sanada’s arms. For all that he was constantly surrounded by very fit people, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by Sanada’s muscles. Perhaps it was some strange mixture of attraction and alpha pheromones and knowing Sanada’s tennis skills, but Keigo just couldn’t help but think of getting pinned down by the strong arms and enjoying it.

“What are you scheming?” As he looked up, Sanada was eyeing him with something like suspicion. “Don’t deny it. You’ve got that expression where you are thinking about something.”

“Oh, it’s nothing that devious.” Keigo chuckled. “Was just thinking about how much I like you holding me down.”

“Is that so?” This was all the warning Keigo got before Sanada rolled them both around, pushing Keigo on his back on the bed. There was a strong hand on his shoulder, a heavier frame lying on top of his own, and while he could have felt trapped all Keigo could think of was how very much he enjoyed it all.

“Oh, definitely.” Keigo leaned up for a hungry kiss, running a hand up Sanada’s chest and back around to cup the back of his neck. He was just fine exactly where he was, thank you, and had no intention of letting Sanada go any time soon.

Sanada did not seem to have a problem with their position either, his other hand caressing Keigo’s side and waist and hips. Some of the kisses didn’t quite catch Keigo’s lips, but that was just fine. Sanada’s lips and tongue and occasionally even his teeth were making their way all over Keigo’s face, the scent of an alpha filling Keigo’s senses, and he was very happy with all of this.

Sanada drew away at last, not too far, holding himself up on elbow while his other hand ran through Keigo’s hair. He didn’t quite look at Keigo, though, his head hanging down to the point it was almost resting on Keigo’s shoulder, his breaths heavy and obviously aroused.

“…Hey.” Keigo lifted a hand to cup the side of Sanada’s face. Something was going on besides the obvious, and he wanted to know what. Clearly Sanada was into this as much as he was, the hard length pressed against Keigo’s hip was more than enough proof of that, but something was also bothering him almost to the point of closing off. Well, as much as he could be closed off when they were all but glued together. “Talk to me.” 

“…It’s nothing.” Sanada’s voice was deep and breathless, a hint of a tremble hidden deep underneath.

“Like fuck it’s nothing.” Keigo clicked his tongue. “If it were nothing, you’d actually look at me. There’s only so much I can see from the top of your head.”

“Not everything is about your Insight.”

“I know, but if you’re not going to look at me or talk to me, you’re leaving me very little to go on.” Keigo took on a softer tone. “Hey, it’s all right. If something’s bothering you, I want to know. If it’s me, I want to know it even more.” He turned his head to press a light kiss on Sanada’s hair, and Sanada shivered in response. “I mean, we could just keep making out, but I'm pretty sure that would just postpone talking about whatever is bugging you.”

“Hn.” Sanada was quiet for a moment, then finally lifted his head just enough to catch Keigo’s eye. “It’s… embarrassing.”

“I’ve farted while sucking your dick before. Being intimate with someone pretty much guarantees things are going to get embarrassing sometimes.” Keigo pressed a kiss to the closest bit of skin he could catch, which turned out to be Sanada’s temple.

“That’s different.” Sanada frowned, the grump that he was. “I don’t… I don’t want you to think less of me.”

“Hm.” Keigo considered this statement, running through the various possibilities in his mind. “So, you want to try something and think it might be weird?”

Now, Sanada lifted his head properly, looking at Keigo in apparent confusion. “How did you…”

“There aren’t that many possibilities, really. Clearly you are still in the mood,” he rolled his hips up to brush against Sanada’s erection, drawing a small gasp from his boyfriend, “so it’s probably not anything physical. Also, I was talking about what I like earlier, so it would have been on your mind. All in all, the logical conclusion is that you thought of something you think you’d like, but you’re worried I’ll react badly.” Keigo lifted an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

For a moment, Sanada just stared at him. Then he let his head fall, giving a small groan. “Why do I even try to keep things from you?”

“I honestly have no idea. It seems like an awful lot of trouble for very little benefit.” Keigo combed his hand through Sanada’s hair. “Look, I’m not going to promise I’ll be up for trying absolutely anything, because while I like sex I also have my limits. However, I promise I’ll hear you out, and I definitely won’t think less of you no matter what it is you’re thinking about.”

“You say that now.” Sanada’s voice was barely a murmur.

“I’m fucking someone from Rikkai. You’ll have to try hard to be any weirder than that.” As this failed to draw at least a chuckle from Sanada, Keigo sighed. “Please. It can’t be that bad, you don’t have the most adventurous mind.”

“I could get offended by that." And yet, Sanada’s voice was still soft, almost vulnerable.

“But you wont, because we both know I’m the outrageous one in this relationship.” Keigo nuzzled at Sanada’s hair. “You don’t have to tell me if you’d really rather not to. But if there’s something we could try to make you feel good, I’d like to at least know.”

“Hn.” Sanada paused, then drew a deep breath. He looked up at Keigo, a deep blush on his face. “I was just… thinking.”

Keigo nodded in what he hoped was an encouraging way. He kept running his hand through Sanada’s hair, hoping to calm him down.

“I think I’d like to… ah. Feel you… in me. If that’s okay.”

Keigo’s eyes widened, and he could swear Sanada’s blush got even deeper. That prompted him to find his voice again, not wanting to let Sanada get too embarrassed. “You mean, you want me to fuck you?”

He half expected to get told off for his coarse language. Instead, though, Sanada simply gave a tiny, almost hesitant nod.

Keigo smiled. “That can certainly be arranged.”

Sanada looked genuinely surprised, now. “Really?”

“Of course. I can’t say I’ve never thought of it before.” He stole a kiss. “Which doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it the usual way, mind. And I definitely don’t think any less of you for wanting to try it out.”

“I… shouldn’t, though.”

“And why not? Because you’re an alpha and I’m an omega?” Keigo clicked his tongue. “Far as I can see, the only time our biology would have any effect on preferred positions is during a heat or a rut. Other than that, well. You’ve got an ass and I’ve got a dick, and and I’m pretty sure the lack of a knot is only going to make things simpler.”

“Hn.” Sanada turned his gaze just to the side of Keigo. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am, I’m brilliant like that.” Keigo snorted. “Now get in here. It’s never going to happen if you’re so tense, so I’d better get my hands and mouth on you again.”

It took some time to work Sanada’s nerves out of him, but finally they were both mostly undressed and certainly more relaxed. Keigo rolled away to dig through his bedside table, only to find a small hitch in their plan. “Hm.”

“What?” Sanada looked over, leaning on one elbow with his lovely body all stretched out over Keigo’s bed. It was a delicious sight, but not one he should get too distracted by.

“I only have alpha condoms at hand, and those don’t exactly stay put without a knot.” Keigo grabbed the lube, looking over at Sanada. “Is that a problem?” He wasn’t exactly worried about diseases or whatever, they were way past the occasional ill-advised fumble after all, but there were other considerations after all.

Sanada’s cheeks flushed again a bit. “…I don’t mind if you don’t. Not like you can get me pregnant, anyway.”

“Indeed not.” Keigo smirked. “More’s the pity. I bet you’d look adorable with a baby bump.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sanada made a face. “Nobody wants me mixed with pregnancy hormones, least of all you.”

“I suppose that’s fair enough.” Keigo chuckled, crawling closer with the lube in hand. “Probably for the best that if we’re ever going to spawn, it’s going to fall on me.”

Sanada flushed from his hairline all the way to his chest. “Ah! That’s — I wasn’t —”

“Oh, stop it.” Keigo kissed the tip of his flushed nose. “I’m just teasing. This isn’t exactly the time and place for serious commitments or future plans, anyway.” He opened the lube, getting some on his fingers. “Right now, we’re going to find out if you actually like it up the ass, so spread your legs like a good boy, hmm?”

Setting one form of embarrassment against another was a daring move, but it seemed to work. Sanada threw an arm over his eyes but did part his legs, bending his knees at nothing more than a light nudge from Keigo. Keigo smiled to himself, sliding his hand up and down Sanada’s thigh until he relaxed a bit, then got to work.

Keigo had never actually fingered someone else, but between touching himself and getting prepared by Sanada numerous times he’d gathered quite a bit of experience about the process in general. He focused on keeping Sanada as relaxed as possible, his free hand caressing and massaging a path between Sanada’s thigh and stomach and back again. This seemed to be working, if the way Sanada relaxed around his fingers and the sounds he made were any indication.

“You look really sexy like this,” Keigo murmured, running his knuckles along the shaft of Sanada’s cock and smirking at the way he twitched. “Think you can handle me now?”

Sanada’s response was not exactly a coherent sentence, but it was definitely positive. Keigo smiled, carefully withdrawing his fingers. The moan Sanada gave was absolutely delicious, tugging directly at Keigo’s already very hard cock.

“How do you want to do this?” Keigo half expected to get another non-coherent answer. Instead, he got a few breathy words, and somehow that was even better.

“…Want to see you.”

“Got it.” Keigo applied a liberal amount of lube on his cock, then settled himself between Sanada’s legs. “Promise me you’ll tell me if you need me to stop?”

Sanada gave him a downright dirty glare, though it was rather ruined by his flushed face. “Neither of us are blushing virgins, Atobe.”

“No, but at the same time, this is something new for both of us.” Taking it as an agreement, though, he guided himself to Sanada’s ass.

After an initial hiss Sanada was perfectly quiet as Keigo worked his way in with small, slow thrusts, his mouth open with nothing but heavy breaths. He was still quiet as Keigo came to a stop, his cock as deep inside Sanada as he could get it.

The sensation was… not unpleasant. It was different from a hand or even a mouth, of course, being enveloped along his entire length in Sanada’s warmth. He gave his hips an experimental roll, smirking to himself as Sanada gasped. Clearly this was doing something, then.

Once again, Keigo gathered his knowledge from the other side of the equation, adjusting his stance with each thrust until he found an angle that made Sanada break his stoic silence with a curse. Satisfied that he’d found his target, Keigo kept moving at his current position, leaning over Sanada to press light kisses along his chest. He was prepared to keep moving until Sanada was either satisfied or wanted him to stop. The bravery Sanada had shown in admitting this particular wish was very much worth rewarding.

As it turned out, Keigo did not need to apply much of his famous stamina to this task. He could see the telltale signs of Sanada getting close to his peak, did not need his Insight to spot something he was very familiar with already. Even so, he was somewhat surprised when he reached for Sanada’s cock and managed barely a touch before Sanada’s back was arching as he cried out with his climax.

It was always fascinating, watching Sanada work through his alpha orgasm. The blood that had been stored in his shaft rushed to the knot instead, leaving his mostly flaccid cock leaning over his stomach from its swollen base as string after string of semen worked itself out in lazy spurts. Keigo withdrew himself carefully, lying on his side next to Sanada and capturing his lips in a slow kiss as Keigo finished himself off in his hand.

“I hope you are at least somewhat satisfied.” Keigo smirked as Sanada snorted against his lips. “I certainly am.”

“I’d tell you not to sound so smug, but I suppose you’ve earned it just this once.” Sanada gave him a faint smile.

“Told you, I’m just that brilliant.” Keigo chuckled. “Now, I’m going to cuddle you until your body’s all done, and then get us both to the bathroom.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sanada smiled. “I… wouldn’t mind trying this again. Ah. If you agree to it, of course.”

“As long as I can still get a good knot when my heat comes around, I’m more than happy to add more variety to our sex life. Especially if you’re going to look like this every time.” Keigo pressed himself closer, nuzzling at the crook of Sanada’s throat. It wasn’t exactly the best position to get Sanada’s scent on him and most of it would get washed away soon, but he figured it might help any lingering doubts Sanada might have had about whether he was still a proper alpha or something.

They were both quiet for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Finally, Sanada broke the silence, his voice low and deep. “Keigo?”

“Hmm?” He’d have to actually get up soon to get them to the bathroom as he’d promised, but right now, he was simply enjoying the afterglow.

“I… wouldn’t mind having a pup or two. With you, I mean. One day.”

Keigo blinked, then grinned. “Well, you’ll just have to stick with me long enough, and I’m sure it’ll happen eventually. Not for a while, mind, I’m in no rush for parenthood, but I do think I want kids one day.”

“And… having them with me?”

“Idiot.” Keigo leaned up to kiss him on the lips, soft and slow. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re stuck with me.”

“Really?” Sanada blinked, looking equal parts surprised and… hopeful? Keigo was pretty sure that was hope.

“I didn’t break things off with you after your dad walked in on us with your knot up my ass. If that’s not commitment, I’m not sure what is.”

“To be fair, you couldn’t exactly run anywhere right then and there.” Apparently Sanada had recovered enough to reach over to set his hand on Keigo’s ass.

“You know what I mean.” Keigo snorted, unable to fight down his smile. “Now, think you can walk yet? Because I’d rather like to get clean and then back to cuddling.”

Right now, he was not worried about anything.


End file.
